Pour l'éternité
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Il avait passé une mauvaise journée, il n'avait pas imaginé que la soirée puisse être pire. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._**

* * *

><p>Il ferme brutalement la porte d'entrée et se dirige promptement au salon où il se serre un verre. Elle entendre en trombe, le traite de salaud et monte à l'étage. Il soupire, fatigué. Les deux derniers mois avaient étés épuisants. Une ombre passe rapidement près de lui, pas assez cependant pour le troubler. D'un pas nonchalant il rejoint le hall et scrute le couloirs. Il tend l'oreille mais ne perçoit rien mis à part ses pas à elle, dans la salle de bain de son frère. Il soupire bruyamment pour faire comprendre au visiteur clandestin qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Il boit son verre d'une traite et le dépose avec fracas sur le meuble en marbre. Alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre elle l'interpèle.<p>

- **tu n'aurais pas un stylo, à tout hasard ?**

- **non. Tu perds ton temps à gribouiller.**

- **va te faire foutre Damon !** dit elle calmement.

- **bonne nuit Elena,** fait il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Damon allume la télévision et la fixe quelques secondes avant de se détourner parvenir jusqu'à la douche. Après quoi il enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et saisi sa brosse à dents. Dans le verre prévu à cet effet une bleue et une rose.

_FlashBack_

- **Damon !** peste la brune, **je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre ta brosse à dents près de la mienne !** **Elles se touchent et partagent leurs microbes, c'est répugnant !**

-** nous aussi on partage nos microbes,** fait il avec un sourire en coin.

- **Damon … tu passes ton temps à boire le sang d'inconnus, Dieu seul sait combien de maladies tu aurais pu contracter si tu n'avais pas été vampire ! Contrairement à toi je peux les choper toutes ces saloperies.**

- **tu aurais aussi pu me demander poliment un deuxième verre,** dit le vampire en déposant un second verre sur le plan de travail et séparant ainsi leurs brosses à dents. **C'est mieux ?**

-** hum … non, j'ai l'impression que c'est nous qu'on sépare. Remet les ensemble !**

Le vampire lève les yeux au ciel et sourit. Elle est l'unique femme à le manipuler sans l'exaspérer. Doucement, elle dépose un baiser mousseux sur sa joue. Il se penche et essuie le dentifrice sur son épaule à elle, lui embrassant le cou au passage.

_Fin FlashBack_

Le jeune homme saisi la bleue et se brosse les dents tout en admirant son torse parfait dans le miroir de pied. "Je suis carrément parfait". Elena entre alors sans prévenir et attrape le dentifrice avant de se poster près de lui, devant le miroir. A son tour elle admire son corps frêle enveloppé d'une chemise de nuit courte et noire. Damon la regarde de haut en bas et roule des yeux tandis qu'elle l'imite en bombant le torse. "Je suis carrément parfait" se moque t-elle. Stefan les rejoins et se sert lui aussi de la pâte. La bouche pleine l'aîné Salvatore leur demande de déguerpir, mais la mousse dégouline sur son menton jusque sur son cou. Les deux rigolent. L'autre, vexé, se rince le visage et va s'habiller. Dans un coin de la pièce, un escarpin.

_Flashback_

Le dressing qu'il possédait était presque aussi grand que sa chambre et plein à craquer. Il n'était pas sentimental et n'avait aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de ses affaires. Elle était tout son contraire et ne jetait aucun de ses vêtements. Elle possédait des robes haute couture, des bijoux en diamants, des chaussures en cuir italien et des sous-vêtements en dentelle dans lesquelles elle était belle à damner un saint. Caroline débarquait souvent à la pension pour emprunter une veste en fourrure ou même un élastique pour cheveux, tout étant si extraordinaire. Il était entré dans la pièce, pressé, et avait trébucher sur une chaussure.

- **merde ! Range moi ça, y en a partout c'est insupportable ! On peut pas faire un pas dans la pièce sans se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose !**

- **ta gueule, Damon. C'est tes jeans qui trainent au sol, et tes chaussures sur lesquelles on trébuche,** dit-elle en saisissant la botte noire sur laquelle il venait de buter et la lui jetant gentiment à la figure.

_Fin FlashBack_

Il enfile un jean noir et une chemise noire, forcément. Ses crocs lui font mal, il est affamé. Sans prendre le risque de croiser Elena il descend à la cave où il s'abreuve tranquillement, assit sur une chaise en bois où repose une veste de costume.

_FlashBack_

Elle avait frissonner et c'est galamment qu'il avait déposer sa veste sur ses épaules. Il s'était absenté quelques minutes, le temps trouver autre chose que du bourbon à proposer à sa convive et de trouver Katherine pour éviter qu'elle ne la dévore. Après quoi lorsqu'il était revenu il avait trouvé le salon vide et la porte menant au sous-sol grandement ouverte. Précipitamment il avait dévalé les marches quatre à quatre. Elle était debout, le congélateur ouvert et regardait curieusement son contenu.

- **tu ne devrais pas être ici,** prévient il.

- **pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Damon ?**

- **te dire quoi ?**

- **que tu étais un vampire,** dit elle sérieusement.

- **que j'étais quoi ?** s'esclaffe le brun.

- **d'accord, faisons comme si rien n'était. J'ai chaud,** elle enlève sa veste et la dépose sur une chaise qui traine là,** tu es encore plus beau dans l'obscurité.**

Il avait froncé les sourcils mais avait bien vite oublié lorsque tendrement elle avait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'était collée contre lui. La prenant par la main il l'avait entrainée à l'étage en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et se promettant de l'influencer pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle avait vu, mais pour l'instant il voulait être avec elle en toute sincérité, sans la manipuler. Toute la nuit il l'avait serrée contre lui.

_Fin FlashBack_

Damon gravit les quelques marches qui séparent la salle à manger de la cuisine. Il ouvre un mini-bar d'où il sort une bouteille fraichement achetée. Le verre en cristal tinte doucement au contact de sa bague puis lorsqu'il claque durement contre la table en pierre.

- **tu m'en sers un ?** dit Stefan appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- **évidemment, petit frère,** il sort un second verre.** Tu en veux un aussi ?** ajoute il à l'intention d'Elena qui prenait place sur l'une des chaises.

- **soyons fous !**

Une fois tous attablés ils burent la bouteille jusque la dernière goute. Elena qui ne supporte pas l'alcool finit par danser sur la table tandis que les frères Salvatore se rappellent des souvenirs d'enfance. Elle tombe. Stefan la rattrape de justesse et s'assure qu'elle tienne sur ses deux jambes avant de la lâcher. La jeune femme rigole à gorge déployée et s'endort quelques minutes plus tard affalée sur le sol. Sans prêter grande attention à elle, mais vérifiant tout de même qu'elle respire, ils poursuivent leur conversation. Deux heures s'écoulent avant qu'Elena n'émerge enfin. Damon lui apporte un verre d'eau et un cachet puis Stefan monte la coucher. Le premier saisi alors les verres et la bouteille qu'il dépose dans la cuisine. Il s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'un couteau au sol attire son attention. Il regarde autour de lui, méfiant, puis se penche pour le ramasser. Il ouvre un tiroir où se trouvent les couverts.

_FlashBack_

- **c'est à vôtre tour de faire la cuisine ce soir, nous on va se coucher,** lance malicieusement Elena.

-** chérie, tu m'apporte les assiettes ?**

-** tout de suite mon coeur, tient voilà. Attention !** s'exclame t-elle avant de tendre la main, et d'attraper le couteau par la lame. **Aie !** hurle t-elle de douleur.

- **montre moi !** il saisi sa main et éponge la blessure. **ce n'est pas profond, ça va guérir rapidement.**

-** Damon …** murmure-t-elle.** Tu peux … tu sais bien … boire si tu veux,** dit elle gênée.

- **hors de question, vient on va mettre un pansement.**

Mais elle avait saisi sa main est l'avait retourner pour lui faire face. Leurs visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il l'avait intensément regardée et avait comprit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas sa requête, têtue comme elle était. Alors il avait porté son doigt ensanglanté à ses lèvres duquel il avait doucement fait couler une goutte de sang sur le bout de sa langue. La sensation fût exquise et alors il sut que si il avalait un peu plus de cette divine liqueur il serait comme possédé et ne saurait s'arrêter. Après un baiser langoureux il l'avait traînée dans la salle de bain et l'avait soignée.

_Fin FlashBack_

Le tiroir se referme brutalement et le sort de sa torpeur. Stefan se tient près de lui et lui fait signe de monter se coucher, il est tard. Sans se faire prier Damon rejoint sa chambre. La télévision, toujours allumée, passe un film à l'eau de rose. Il s'avance pour changer de chaine lorsqu'un flash spécial est projeté, coupant le film. Intrigué il augmente le son. "_Ce matin, alors que la famille Royale Bulgare était en visite en Angleterre, un drame est survenu. Le Prince Harry de Gales et la Princesse Sophie de Bulgarie rentraient d'un gala pour une oeuvre caritative lorsque leur voiture s'est accidentée. Grièvement blessés, les futurs héritiers ont étés emmenés d'urgence au Royal London Hospital où ils ont tout deux trouvé la mort il y a quelques minutes. C'est un peuple ravagé …"_ il avait cessé d'écouter. Alors c'était tout, elle était morte. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Les bras ballants, il attend. Les minutes passent. Puis tout à coup son coeur explose, sa gorge se noue, les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Stefan surgit, suivi d'Elena tout à fait réveillée, et trouve son frère recorvillé sur lui-même. Les yeux embrumés de larmes Elena se jette sur le corps inerte de son meilleur ami et le serre contre elle.

Elle était partie deux mois auparavant pour des obligations royales. Elle devait revenir, demain. Sophie avait raviver une lueur éteinte en Damon, elle lui avait redonner le goût de vivre, l'avait même fait rire. Elena n'avait jamais entendu le rire de Damon avant. Celle qu'elle avait considérée comme sa meilleure amie, sa belle-soeur ou tout juste sa soeur l'avait quittée.

Stefan serre la main de son frère aîné. Son coeur est lui-même brisé. Sophie avait apporter, avec toute sa panoplie de produits de produits pour cheveux, la vie dans cette maison. Chaque matin lorsqu'il descendait les marches il sentait l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Sur la table étaient disposés céréales, jus d'orange et morceaux de pains. Trônaient deux verres plein, du sang. L'un de lapin et l'autre d'humain. Elle avait très vite accepter la nature des deux frères, même si au début elle avait prit peur. Il se souvient des innombrables fois où il l'avait trouvée blottie contre Damon, ou encore allongée sur le plan de travail, lui au-dessus d'elle. Ils étaient impulsifs et passionnés, imprévisibles et amoureux.

Le coeur brisé. Emietté. Piétiné. Deux ans qu'elle partageait sa vie, sans contrainte. Il s'était toujours refuser à l'hypnotisée, il l'a voulait tout entière. Il l'avait draguée dans un bar, l'avait raccompagnée sur le pas de sa porte, il n'était même pas entré. Le lendemain il l'embrassait. La semaine suivante il la ramenait chez lui. L'heure d'après il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Ils étaient fiancés. Sophie avait accepter de l'épouser, renonçant à son rêve de devenir maman. Elle devait revenir demain et ils devaient tout finaliser. Damon n'arriverai pas à s'en sortir, pas cette fois. Il avait endurer les manipulations de Katherine, supporter le refus d'Elena, mais il ne survivrait pas à la perte de Sophie. C'était une princesse, tout en elle était royal. Son sang, puissant et sucré. Son regard, perçant semblable à celui d'un aigle. Aigle qui apparaissait sur chacun de ses vêtements, sans exception, blason de sa famille. Sophie de Bulgarie. Au début, lorsqu'elle le lui avait avouer, il avait rit. Il refusait de croire qu'une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans avec autant d'entrain puisse être de sang royal. Ses longs cils entouraient ses yeux bleus et étaient assortis à sa chevelure noire de jais. Damon adorait embrasser ses lèvres pleines. Il aimait entendre battre son coeur dans sa forte poitrine, poser ses mains sur sa taille fine, les glisser sur ses fesses rebondies et ensuite sentir ses longues jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle était parfaite, royale. Si il avait été là, il l'aurait sauvée. Il l'aurait transformée si il l'avait fallu. Il est près à donner son immortalité pour qu'elle revienne près de lui, pour qu'on la lui rende. Lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère, il avait souffert. Mais jamais comme ça. Cette douleur là, vampire ou pas, est insoutenable. Inoubliable. Elle était la femme de sa vie, son éternité, et elle était partie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.S : ci-dessous se trouve une fin heureuse. A lire ou non.<em>**

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée claque. Damon ne s'en aperçoit même pas et Elena n'entend pas. Stefan relève la tête, repose la main de son frère sur le matelas et se dirige à grands pas vers le couloir. Il tend l'oreille, usant de son ouïe surdéveloppée, mais ne perçoit aucun son. Prudemment il s'avance vers les escaliers qu'il descend lentement. Le feu dans la cheminée crépite doucement. Le blond distingue une silhouette sur le fauteuil. Le fauteuil de Damon. Une cascade de boucles brunes, soignées et brillantes. Stefan ne peut réprimer un sourire. Il les reconnaîtrait parmi des centaines ces boucles brunes. En s'approchant il constate que ses yeux bleus sont devenus rouges, que sur ses joues se trouve du sang. Alors il comprend, et sans un mot essuie son visage sale. Il la prend dans ses bras et entreprend de la coucher lorsqu'une autre silhouette attire son attention. C'est elle. Stefan lui adresse un sourire amical et hoche la tête pour la remercier. Damon, en larmes, se redresse subitement sur son lit envoyant valser Elena un peu plus loin sur le matelas. Il sent son parfum, cette odeur si particulière et pourtant si familière. Le vampire fronce les sourcils. Si il avait put, il aurait fait un arrête cardiaque. Elle était là, dans ses bras, haletante.<p>

-** comment …** commence Damon.

- **Katherine,** répond simplement Stefan.

- **comment …**

-** je ne sais pas Damon, mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit là.**

- **Damon,** pleure la brune, j'ai besoin de toi. **J'ai peur.**

- **je sais mon amour, je sais,** dit l'aîné Salvatore en la prenant des bras de son frère. **Je suis là. Je suis avec toi pour l'éternité.**


End file.
